Coconut Fever (A TWINCOCNUTS FANFICTION)
by erziegler00
Summary: Sickfic! I decided to make my first ever fanfiction about Twin Coconuts! Anyway, on to the description... After doing a video for Twin Coconuts, Jay starts to feel under the weather and Harrison steps in to take care of him. Let me know what you think in the comments!
1. Chapter 1: Ice Bucket Challenge

**Chapter 1: Ice Bucket Challenge**

"I nominate Jack, Chloe, and Brad!" Jay said to the camera that was filming him.

He and his twin brother, Harrison, was nominated to do the Ice Bucket Challenge by one of the fans from their YouTube channel, Twin Coconuts. Jay sighed, Harrison already had his turn and now it was his. It was late fall and freezing cold already! He was really not looking forward to this.

"OK Harrison. Let's get this over with," Jay held his breath, "Let me have it!"

Harrison smirked as he dumped the freezing cold ice water over his brother's head.

Jay tensed as the frigid water soaked every part of him, "O my God! That's as cold as hell!"

Harrison cracked up laughing, "Ever since you pulled that water bucket prank on me, I've been waiting forever to get back at you! This is better than I could ever imagine."

Jay sulked, "Alright! Now that you've had your precious revenge, you get to edit the video."

"Fair enough," Harrison smiled.

They went back inside, changed clothes and had dinner. Harrison went off to edit the video and Jay cleaned up the dishes. As he was scraping the leftovers into Tupperware containers, Lucky and Cocoa looked up at Jay with pleading eyes.

"Alright, you rascals," Jay smiled at the cat and dog, "Just a little piece," he tossed a piece of meat, which they gobbled down greedily.

Jay looked at the clock, 8:00pm, he sighed, "Time to work on university stuff," he had a project due tomorrow and he put it off for too long. He patted the cat and dog and set off to his room.

A couple hours later, Harrison waltzed into the room, "Videos edited and on YouTube," he stated. Jay didn't look up from his laptop. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Working on that project for university," Jay said, "I've barely started."

Harrison shrugged, "Well, alright then. I'm gonna go play some Call of Duty."

"Ok," Jay mumbled.

It was now 11:30 and Jay was still working on the project. Harrison just went to bed. Jays eyes started drooping.

"Gotta get this done," he yawned.

He got up to make some coffee. He'll need it. He was in for a long night.

It wasn't until 4:30 that Jay finally got that beastly project done. He was so tired!

"Finally done. Now have to present it tomorrow," he mumbled drearily. He looked at the clock and groaned. It was tomorrow.

'Well, at least I'll get a couple hours of sleep,' he thought.

Sighing, Jay got up from the desk, stumbled over to bed, yawned and went to sleep.

 **First chapter done! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nauseous

Jay was in a field of flowers, butterflies were dancing in the breeze. He didn't know how he got there, but God it was a nice day. They rarely got those in England. But where was that God awful noise coming from?!

"Jay!" A voice out of no where called to him.

"Not now," Jay replied, he wasn't ready to leave yet.

"Jay! Wake up now!" Harrison practically yelled in Jays ear.

Jay woke up with a start. He had been dreaming. He turned off the alarm clock that was making the awful noise and rubbed his eyes.

"You overslept!" Harrison said, "C'mon it's already 8:30. We are going to be late!"

Jay jumped out of bed and swayed a little on his feet. Everything was spinning. His head was pounding, like a band of bass drums in a echoy room.

"This is going to be a GREAT day", he thought warily.

Jay staggered to the bathroom, washed his face, and took some Advil.

Harrison looked at his brother waddling to the kitchen. He didn't look too good, in fact, he looked like he just got hit by a cement truck and then thrown off a cliff.

"Are you feeling alright, Jay?" Harrison asked with concern edging his voice, "You look horrible!"

"I'm fine. Just got a banging headache", Jay moaned.

Inside, Harrison didn't buy it, but he shrugged off the feeling and grabbed his coat.

"Alright, then let's go! Don't want to miss the presentations", Harrison bounded out the door while Jay followed behind more slowly.

Harrison pulling into the college parking lot when he looked over and saw Jay asleep.

"How late was he up last night?" Harrison asked to himself. He knew Jay didn't do very well when he didn't get enough sleep, even for one night. Usually it was just drowsiness and maybe a migraine, but this was abnormal. Jay wasn't the type of person to just randomly fall asleep in the car.

"Jay! C'mon bro, let's go!" Harrison nudged Jay awake, "we're late!"

Jay groaned and stumbled out of the car. All he wanted to do was go home, curl up on the couch with a nice cup of tea and sleep. But he knew he had to present that project. His final grade would be in a world of hurt if he didn't,so Jay decided to tough it out until the end of the day.

It wasn't until he just finished presenting that Jay felt like he was going to throw up. The dizziness was finally getting to him and making him nauseous. He excused himself and ran to the bathroom, where he emptied all his stomach contents into the toilet. After he was done, he realized that he needed to go home. He looked at the clock, only 10 minutes until they were done for the day. He could wait that long.

When Jay arrived back to class, he saw that everyone was done presenting and was taking a break. He went back to his seat and saw Harrison walking toward him with concern etching his face. Jay didn't want to tell Harrison how he was feeling. Harrison was about to say something to him when the bell rang. Everyone rushed out of the room and into the hallway. Jay got up and walked with Harrison to the car.

They were just getting into the car, when Harrison started questioning Jay.

"Are you sure your ok?" He asked.

"Harrison! I told you, I'm fine!" Jay responded annoyed. He didn't feel like talking right now. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, and he just felt exhausted. It was then he felt like he needed to throw up again. He upchucked out the window and groaned.

"Yeah, I can see that you're perfectly fine", Harrison said sarcastically, "how long have you felt like this?"

"Since this morning."

"And how late were you up last night?"

"4:30."

Harrison shook his head. That explained Jay's headache and crappy mood this morning, but it didn't explain the throwing up. Harrison had a feeling that this was more than just sleep deprivation. He noticed that Jay was looking flushed and a bit sweaty. He put a hand on his forehead and pulled it back in alarm.

"Jesus Christ, Jay! Your burning up!" Harrison started the car, "Your going straight to the couch when we get home."

At this point, Jay didn't care what happened to him. He just felt so bad and just wanted to sleep, so he shut his eyes and didn't open them until they got home.

Let me know what you think in the comments. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: Steps

Harrison was driving on the highway. They were almost home, but it felt like they had a long way to go yet. He looked over to check on Jay. He had dozed off again, and looked uncomfortable. It doesn't look like there will be a YouTube video for a while, he thought. Harrison had to admit that he was worried about Jay. He has never been this sick before, and Harrison didn't know the first thing about playing nurse. He thought about taking him straight to the doctor, but they didn't have health insurance or the money for just an office visit. "I guess we'll just play this by ear," Harrison said to a sleeping Jay.

They pulled up next to their trailer. Finally, they were home.

"Jay, wake up," Harrison shook his sick brother. Jay groaned, and kept his eyes closed.

"C'mon Jay," Harrison shook him again, " Just walk into the trailer with me, and then, I promise, you can sleep all you want."

Jay slowly opened his eyes, sleeping on the couch does sound better than sleeping in the car. Harrison opened the door for him, and Jay gathered up the strength he needed to get out of the car. He stood up with shaky legs and closed his eyes tightly. Everything was spinning so much, he felt like he was riding a rollercoaster standing up.

"Do you need help?" Harrison asked.

Jay nodded.

Harrison put his arm around his brother, Jay took a step and almost collapsed.

"C'mon bro, you can do it," Harrison encouraged, "Just to the trailer."

Jay gathered up all his strength, put on a brave face, and hobbled towards the trailer with Harrison supporting him.

As soon as they got to the steps, Jay didn't think he had the strength to go up the stairs. He was starting to give up.

Harrison could tell that Jay was giving in, but he had to go up the steps!

"Jay c'mon. Up the steps, you can do it," he urged.

"Can't," Jay responded weakly.

"Yes you can," Harrison reassured, "we are almost to the couch, and when you get there, there will be a nice cup of tea waiting for you."

"That would be nice", Jay said. Nothing sounded better than a cup of tea right now.

"Yeah, and you won't get it unless we get inside, Harrison stated, "now come on, up those steps!"

It took them 5 minutes just to get up four steps, and Harrison practically had to carry Jay to the living room. He laid him down on the couch and covered him up.

Jay looked around expectingly, "Where's my tea?" he asked looking up at Harrison.

Harrison smiled, "I'll be right back", he said as he walked to the kitchen.

As Harrison returned back to the living room with a steaming cup of tea, he saw that Jay was knocked out cold. Harrison grinned, he knew that Jay wouldn't be able to drink tea without having a long rest first, but he had to do something to get him up the stairs. He put the tea on the kitchen counter, Jay'll drink it when he wakes up. Harrison put his hand on Jay's forehead. His fever hasn't gone down at all. He went to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth, and put it on his twin brother's sweaty forehead. Harrison looked at Jay. Everything seemed to be alright for now. He looked at the time. 5:00, he planned to film a video for his personal channel today. Harrison cleaned the tea things up, checked on Jay one last time, and headed over to the filming room.

Yeah it's kind of boring, but I promise I'll get Chapter 4 uploaded asap. Let me know what you think in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4: Afraid

Harrison had just finished editing the video for his channel when he checked the time. It was 10:00. Jay should be awake by now. He shut down the computer and headed to the living room. Jay was lying on his back stroking Lucky, who was sitting on top of his chest. He looked a lot better now that he had some sleep. His face looked a little less flushed, and he hadn't thrown up in the past 5 hours.

"Hey Jay," Harrison greeted, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little bit," Jay replied.

"Do you want your tea now?"

"Yes please."

Harrison warmed up the mug of tea in the microwave and gave it to Jay. He sat down next to him. It was silent for a few minutes until Jay spoke up.

"Harrison, I really appreciate you taking care of me," Jay said sheepishly, "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt earlier."

Harrison looked at his brother and then smiled, "It's ok. To be honest, you gave me quite a scare. I was worried about you."

Jay smiled, he felt lucky. He didn't think there could ever be a better brother and best friend than Harrison in the whole world. He yawned, he still felt very tired, and it was late. They should both be asleep.

"I'm still pretty tired Harrison," Jay said with heavy eyelids, "I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Same here, just holler if you need anything." Harrison got up, "Goodnight Jay."

"Night Harrison," Jay closed his eyes, feeling thankful.

Harrison felt tired. He was worried about Jay all day. He was afraid that Jay would have been terribly sick, afraid that would have been in great danger. Afraid that he would lose his best friend. Now it looks like everything is going to be ok. His fever had gone down, and he seemed to be feeling better. So with that tiredness, Harrison felt relieved. Everything is going to be ok. He sighed contently, crawled in bed, and went to sleep.

Harrison was walking to the kitchen. Jay was probably hungry. He hadn't eaten since the other day, and thrown up what he already did have in his stomach. Harrison went first to the living room to check if he was awake, and stood there stiff, horror etching his face. Jay was lying down, in the same position which he was in when Harrison last saw him, but he was pale and motionless. No no no no no no no!!! Harrison's worst fear had come true! Jay was gone. Harrison shook Jay, crying and screaming, hoping it was all just a dream.

Harrison woke up with a start. He looked around frantically. He was still in his room and in his bed. It was a dream, Harrison breathed, Thank God it was just a dream.

Harrison took deep breaths to calm down, when he heard something in the living room. It sounded like screaming. Harrison's eyes widened in fear. There was only one other person in the house. Jay! Harrison scrambled out of bed and ran towards the horrifying sound. He hoped he wasn't too late.

Ok, so this is late. Lol! I would have gotten this uploaded sooner, but life has been busy. So here's Chapter 4. Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5: Fight

Harrison had just finished editing the video for his channel when he checked the time. It was 10:00. Jay should be awake by now. He shut down the computer and headed to the living room. Jay was lying on his back stroking Lucky, who was sitting on top of his chest. He looked a lot better now that he had some sleep. His face looked a little less flushed, and he hadn't thrown up in the past 5 hours.

"Hey Jay," Harrison greeted, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little bit," Jay replied.

"Do you want your tea now?"

"Yes please."

Harrison warmed up the mug of tea in the microwave and gave it to Jay. He sat down next to him. It was silent for a few minutes until Jay spoke up.

"Harrison, I really appreciate you taking care of me," Jay said sheepishly, "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt earlier."

Harrison looked at his brother and then smiled, "It's ok. To be honest, you gave me quite a scare. I was worried about you."

Jay smiled, he felt lucky. He didn't think there could ever be a better brother and best friend than Harrison in the whole world. He yawned, he still felt very tired, and it was late. They should both be asleep.

"I'm still pretty tired Harrison," Jay said with heavy eyelids, "I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Same here, just holler if you need anything." Harrison got up, "Goodnight Jay."

"Night Harrison," Jay closed his eyes, feeling thankful.

Harrison felt tired. He was worried about Jay all day. He was afraid that Jay would have been terribly sick, afraid that would have been in great danger. Afraid that he would lose his best friend. Now it looks like everything is going to be ok. His fever had gone down, and he seemed to be feeling better. So with that tiredness, Harrison felt relieved. Everything is going to be ok. He sighed contently, crawled in bed, and went to sleep.

Harrison was walking to the kitchen. Jay was probably hungry. He hadn't eaten since the other day, and thrown up what he already did have in his stomach. Harrison went first to the living room to check if he was awake, and stood there stiff, horror etching his face. Jay was lying down, in the same position which he was in when Harrison last saw him, but he was pale and motionless. No no no no no no no!!! Harrison's worst fear had come true! Jay was gone. Harrison shook Jay, crying and screaming, hoping it was all just a dream.

Harrison woke up with a start. He looked around frantically. He was still in his room and in his bed. It was a dream, Harrison breathed, Thank God it was just a dream.

Harrison took deep breaths to calm down, when he heard something in the living room. It sounded like screaming. Harrison's eyes widened in fear. There was only one other person in the house. Jay! Harrison scrambled out of bed and ran towards the horrifying sound. He hoped he wasn't too late.

Ok, so this is late. Lol! I would have gotten this uploaded sooner, but life has been busy. So here's Chapter 4. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6: Diagnosis

It has been over two weeks since Jay was sent to the hospital and nothing was new. Harrison put a video on YouTube stating what had happened and to keep Jay in their prayers. As a result, the Coconuters sent Jay a whole bunch of gifts and get well cards. Harrison put them all over Jay's hospital room, while he stayed there by his brother's side. Jay was hardly ever awake, and when he was, he would just eat a little then go back to sleep. Whatever this was was really knocking him out.

Harrison was in a fast food restaurant to pick something up for him, before he went back to the hospital. His phone rang; it was the doctor. Harrison hoped that it was good news. He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Bradley, it's Dr. James", the doctor answered, "We think we have a diagnosis on what's wrong with you brother. Come to the hospital and we'll talk."

"I'll be right there. Thank you."

Harrison hurried to the car, hoping what Jay had wasn't too serious.

Harrison arrived at the hospital, where Dr. James was waiting for him. Harrison, feeling nervous, walked up to him.

"Mr. Bradley", Dr. James greeted. Harrison dipped his head in return.

"We have a diagnosis", he started, "Jay has a very severe case of a parasitic infection called Cryptosporidiosis, or Crypto for short. It causes high fever, weakness, and vomiting."

"How do you get it?"

"Well, the parasite Cryptosporidium lives either in soil, water or a human or animal host." The doctor replied.

"Is he going to be ok?" Harrison asked.

"He might", Dr. James answered, "Like I said, it's a very severe case and his immune system is mediocre. We'll give him heavy doses of anti-parasitic drugs and see how it goes."

"Thank you," said Harrison, as he walked towards Jay's room.

"Oh, and Mr. Bradley," the doctor called. Harrison turned around. "I am a huge fan of your YouTube channel, TwinCoconuts. So on behalf of a fellow Coconuter, I wish you both the best."

Harrison smiled at the doctor, thanked him and walked to Jay's room.

Harrison walked into the room, where Jay was lying there with his eyes open.

"Hey! You're awake." Harrison said.

"Well look at you stating the obvious," Jay replied cockily.

Harrison smiled, at least his illness hasn't changed his stubbornness. "How are you feeling?"

Jay huffed, "Bored. Theres nothing to do here but sleep and count the ceiling tiles."

"I know," Harrison said," but the doctor said that you have to stay and get treatment."

Jay sighed, "This was really nice of them," he gestured to the things surrounding his bed, "getting all this stuff. It makes me miss TwinCoconuts more than ever. You better not be making videos without me though."

Harrison laughed,"Of course not. I miss the fans too."

"How long has it been?" Jay wondered, "Since I've been here?"

"About two and a half weeks," Harrison replied, "Don't worry, I'll get you some coloring books tomorrow."

"Alright," Jay smiled, his eyes felt heavy, "I'm going to go back to sleep now, Harrison."

"Ok Jay," Harrison replied, "See you tomorrow."

Jay smiled and fell asleep just as Harrison left the room.

Hey everyone! Sorry this is late and boring. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway!


	7. Just to aviod a misunderstanding

This story is just about Harrison and Jay loving each other as brother's, NOT in any sexual way. Just to make that clear to avoid a misunderstanding. Enjoy the rest of the story!


	8. Chapter 7: Explanation

Harrison was in the living room watching the news. Now that Jay was feeling better, he thought he wound stay at home more often and get some things done. Ever since TwinCoconuts became more popular, there hasn't been a lot of time to do some much needed work around the house. Now that the channel is being on hold for a bit, there has been more time on Harrison's hands.

Ever since the doctor diagnosed Jay with Crypto, Harrison was trying to figure out how Jay got it. He hasn't been able to say for sure what it was. The best explanation was probably that it could have just been in the soil and Jay picked it up somehow. Then, a report on the TV caught Harrison's attention.

"There have been several reported cases of Cryptosporidiosis around the Manchester area the past two weeks," the news reporter stated, "It is believed that the cases are a result of contaminated water in rain barrels, which the people of Manchester use to water their gardens. The water is released from the rain barrels and into the soil, where the Cryptosporidia thrive. Garden keepers dig in the dirt and contract the parasites. Children, the elderly, and people with weak immune systems are the most likely to be infected. People with strong immune systems usually don't seem to be affected. It is advised that you test you rain barrels for Cryptosporidia and not to use them if they are positive.

"That's it!" Harrison exclaimed. The Ice Bucket Challenge! That's what made Jay sick! The day they decided to do the challenge, their water wasn't working right. The options were to wait another day, or use the rain barrel. They both agreed to use the rain barrel and get it over with. So, that's what they did. Their barrel was most likely infected. Harrison has always had a strong immune system, so that probably explains why he didn't get sick too.

Harrison decided to get the rain barrel tested. Meanwhile, he thought he would go to the hospital and visit Jay.

Harrison arrived at the hospital and headed toward Jay's room. When he entered, he saw that Jay, who was working on a word search book Harrison had brought him, looked a whole lot better. His fever was gone, he didn't look as pale, and he had his normal energy back.

"Hey," Jay greeted his brother, "What's up?"

"I think I just found out how you got sick," Harrison informed him.

"Oh?" Jay sounded interested, "And what's that?"

"Remember when we did the Ice Bucket Challenge advised the rain barrel?" Harrison asked.

Jay nodded.

"Well," Harrison started to explain, "The news just had a report that rain barrels in Manchester have been tested positive for Cryptosporidia, and people who use them to water their gardens have been getting sick."

"Huh," Jay responded, "I guess we should have waited another day."

Harrison smiled, "Yeah probably. When are you being discharged?"

"In two days,"Jay responded anxiously, "They want to keep me here a little longer to make sure I'm well enough to go home. I told them I felt fine, but they insisted on me staying."

Harrison chuckled, "Do what the doctor says, Jay"

Jay made a pouting face, which made Harrison laugh out loud.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that," Harrison said, "I probably have to go home and pay some bills or something."

Jay laughed, "You go do that, I'll hold down the fort here."

Harrison grinned, "Alright, bye Jay!"

"Bye!"

Alright, so this story is coming to an end. One more chapter and then, that's it guys! D: Seriously though, I just wanted to thank everyone for liking this story and commenting and hanging in there when I can't update. It means the world to me! I never thought this story was going to be as popular as it is now. Thank you everyone! xoxo


	9. Chapter 8: Home Again

"You ready, Jay?"

"Yeah, just a few more things."

The day had finally come. Jay was coming home. And he was as ready as anybody, who spent weeks on bedrest dealing with constant tests, horrible hospital food, and white walls. It felt so good to stretch his legs for more than 2 minutes. He had so much energy stored up that he felt like running around Tatton Park for at least 2 hours.

Jay was finished getting his things around.

"C'mon!" he called to Harrison, "Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

Harrison was amused at Jay's eagerness, "Alright, wait up! Don't go running around!"

But Jay was already sprinting out the door. Harrison shook his head. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Jay was his twin brother, instead of an unsupervised two-year-old.

They just walked in the front door of their trailer, when Jay did something that was not very nice at all.

"HA!" Jay exclaimed as he slapped a wax strip on Harrisons face.

Harrison jumped back in surprise, "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"You've gotta get it off now," Jay snickered.

Harrison winced as he tried to pull it off slowly.

"Take it off, quick!" Harrison yelled.

Jay smiled as he yanked the wax strip off his brother's face. Resulting in Harrison screaming painfully. When he removed his hand from his face, you could see that Harrison's beard on the left side of his face was completely gone.

"I look like a freaking idiot now", Harrison sulked

Jay couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey coconutters! It's TwinCoconuts here and look who's back!" Harrison gestured to Jay.

"ME!" Jay exclaimed, "Did you miss me?"

"I'm sure everyone missed you Jay." Harrison said.

"Did you miss me?" Jay asked.

"Despite the fact that you put a freaking wax strip on my face, sure." Harrison replied flatly.

Jay smiled, "Sorry bro, I do feel a bit bad."

"You should, 'cause now I look like a freaking clown."

"Yeah, if you can see, the whole left side of his face is completely hairless." Jay said to the camera.

"Your a freaking idiot, Jay." Harrison glared at his brother.

"Yeah, by the way, I filmed the whole thing", Jay smirked then turned to the camera, "Link to the video will be in the description."

"JESUS CHRIST, JAY!" Harrison exclaimed as Jay ran off snickering.

Harrison rolled his eyes and turned to the camera, "Please excuse me while I kill a certain ginger moron."

Cursing, Harrison got up and sprinted after Jay, "COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A GUN!"

Well, that's it for this story guys! I hope you all enjoyed it. Bye! :)


End file.
